ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Girls Talk Boys
Girls Talk Boys is a song performed by 5 Seconds of Summer that was featured in the movie Ghostbusters (2016) and its Soundtrack album. Development On June 2, 2016, RCA released an announcement about the movie soundtrack. 5 Seconds of Summer were among the artists listed. RCA Records "Ghostbusters: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available July 15th" 6/2/16 On June 18, 2016, 5 Seconds of Summer revealed they only had three weeks to write and produce their song so they had to fit in time between their European tour to work on the single. Daily Mail "EXCLUSIVE: 'It's an Aussie takeover!' 5 Seconds Of Summer open up about their involvement with Ghostbusters...which also features actor Chris Hemsworth" 6/18/16 On July 26, 2016, 5 Seconds of Summer's music video for "Girls Talk Boys" was released. Inquisitr "5 Seconds of Summer: Ghostbusters' 'Girls Tak Boys' Music Video Debuts" 7/26/16 Music Video description goes here Lyrics When the girls, when the girls talk When the girls talk boys Oh, when the girls, when the girls talk When the girls talk boys Hey! When you're talking to your girls, do you talk about me? Do you say that I'm a sweetheart, do you say that I'm a freak? Do you tell them white lies, do you tell them the truth? Do you tell them that you love me the way that I've been loving you? 'Cause every night you and I find ourselves Kissing and touching like no one else Falling and falling until I fell For you 'Cause I've been talking to my friends The way you take away my breath It's something bigger than myself It's something I don't understand, no, no I know we're young and people change And we may never feel the same So baby, tell me what you say When the girls, when the girls talk When the girls talk boys (I can hear 'em talking) Oh, when the girls (when the girls), when the girls talk When the girls talk boys Hey! (hey) When you're talking to your girls, do you talk about me? Do you tell them I'm your lover, that I'm all that you need? Do you tell them white lies, do you tell them the truth? Do you tell them that you love me, the way that I've been loving you? 'Cause every night you and I find ourselves Kissing and touching like no one else Falling and falling until I fell For you 'Cause I've been talking to my friends The way you take away my breath It's something bigger than myself It's something I don't understand, no, no I know we're young and people change And we may never feel the same So baby tell me what you say When the girls, when the girls talk When the girls talk boys (I can hear 'em talking) Oh, when the girls, when the girls talk When the girls talk boys talk talk talk talk Talk talk talk talk (when the girls talk boys) Talk talk talk talk (when the girls) Talk talk talk talk Hey! References External Links * Official Music Video on YouTube * Song on Official 5SOS Website Gallery Overall Music Video Category:Music